Percy Jackson & The Olympians Book 1
by InfernoKnightmare
Summary: A young twelve year old finally arrives at Camp Half-blood. What will he do in his adventure find out in Book 1
1. prologue

**Prologue**

If your reading this then i've gotten to a safe haven but if I wrote this while I was bleeding out. I must warn you if that's the case my existence ain't a simple one or what you would call normal. I'm a demigod and this will tell you about a important part of my life. I'm going out on a limp and say this if your a demigod and your reading this then go ahead.

If your a mortal who reads this but thinks that they might be a demigod then close this book. If you the mortal don't think that then stay in your bliss its safer that way. My name is Will Smith and I will soon meet people who will become friends. Now if your ready follow me into my life and see what I see then come along.


	2. Chapter 1

**I run into a monster**

I'm a twelve year old boy with shoulder length black hair and eyes that look like the ocean. I been sitting in the bus with my friends who are also outsiders for what seems like a eternity. "Will do you have any idea about why this bus ride is taking so long" my friend called Percy Jackson asked. Percy Jackson has short black hair and the same color of eyes as I do.

"No I don't Percy but its been a eternity and a half" I said. "Yeah I know how about you Grover" Percy asked. Grover Underwood must have been held back for a few years since he has a few whiskers on his chin and pimples. "I don't know but I have a feeling that its going to be a few more eternities before we get to the stop" Grover said.

We laugh and start doing magic tricks with a deck of cards. I toss up six cards and they head into one sleeve of my jacket. I take the cards out and show them that they landed in order from lowest to highest. The bus stops and black smoke goes up from the front of the bus. "Just perfect something to stall us from getting to the station" I said as we exit the bus.

The three of us stand off from the rest. I see a fruit stand on the other side of the highway. I see three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs and the two on the outside are knitting giant socks. I see the middle lady pull out a giant pair of scissors and lower them to snip the strand of yarn. I watch as the scissors snip the yarn. I shake my head as I heard the snip from all the way from here.

I get onto the bus with Percy and Grover. We head to the back of the bus where we were sitting before. I look over to Grover who's pale and I can't blame him that scene was scary. The driver pulls out a piece of metal and the engine starts back up. The driver hits the bus with his hat and the passengers get back on. The driver gets behind the wheel and heads for the station.

The bus pulls into the station and I get off holding my backpack. I head on out of the station and sigh. "Something wrong Will you seem to be sad" Percy asked walking up beside me. "I just remembered now that my mother died due to a car crash three months ago" I said. "Come on i'll bring you to meet my mother" Percy said. "Yeah I don't want to meet you step-father since I would probably go to jail due to murder" I said.

"I don't blame you Will he's a grade A asshole" Percy said as a taxi pulled in to get us. We get in and Percy tells him the destination. "I want to meet your mother since she seems very nice" I said. "Thanks Will and by the way your like a brother to me" Percy said. "Thanks Percy and your the same way to me" I said. We laugh and the taxi pulls into the destination.

We each pay half the cost and get out of the taxi. I watch as Percy walks inside the building and up the stairs. I enter the building and set my backpack down on the stairs. I stare up at the apartment Percy went into and I feel sorry for him. I hate Smelly Gabe just by the stories Percy has told me. I hear the door behind me open and close.

The person who entered stops and I hear bags being set down. "Percy why didn't you tell me you were back" the person said walking toward me. I turn around and say "Sorry but Percy is up in your apartment Ms. Jackson i'm Will Smith nice to meet you" I said. She stops and looks into my eyes. I look back and she pulls away from looking into my eyes.

"You look so much like my son i'm sorry" she said. "Its okay Ms. Jackson its a easy mistake" I asked. "I see I have to go meet up with my son" Sally said picking up the bags. I help her with the bags by carrying half of them. We head inside her apartment and I pass right on by Smelly Gabe. I place the bags down on the counter. I take the bags from Ms. Jackson and set them down on the counter. I exit the apartment before the part of me wanting to kill that asshole takes over.

I grab my backpack and exit the building. I turn my head to the black clouds. I don't like those clouds that are closing in. I head toward my house during the breaks of the year. Yes it is in my name and that goes for everything inside it. I reach my house that is near the empire state building. I unlock the house and enter it. I see that there's no dust.

I place the key away and I walk toward the basement where my equipment is. What kind of equipment are you wondering well let's just say the equipment is not something a twelve year old would be seen with. I reach the basement and see the entire layout filled with equipment. I walk over to the table in the middle and grab my wristwatch. I put it on and push a button making it turn into a shield.

I press the button again and it turns back into a watch. I pull on my right glove and bracer which protects the lower part of my sword arm. I pull on the rest of my protective gear for my right arm. I toss my cloak and grab my magic items that I have found during my time running away from monsters. I place them in a satchel and I grab the magic coin that is my weapon.

I place it in my pocket and head upstairs to the living room. I walk over to the area where we keep the money and open it up. I grab five hundred dollars in mortal money and thirty golden drachmas from the money case. I hold the money in my hand until I look at the case that holds all our money. I put the money back in the case and pick the case up with my left hand since its a briefcase.

I exit my house and lock it up. I walk toward the place that I read from Grover's business card. I knew about such a place here in New York City but I didn't know the location. I head up the road toward the camp that I have been searching for. I round a corner and continue walking up the road to the camp. I round another corner and another.

I walk onward and I hear a screech. I run forward and see a car explode. I run right on past the towering figure and help out the Jacksons. I help get Grover out of the car and they take him as we run away. We reach the summit of the hill and we fall over from exhaustion. I turn around to see a giant bullman walking toward us. "On the count of three roll out of the way" Sally said.

"What do you mean" Percy asked. I pull out my coin and say "I can possibly hold him off for a few minutes if i'm lucky". I get up and Sally asks "What are you going to do with a coin". I toss it into the air and my sword appears as I catch the coin. I charge at the bullman and he looks at me. I slash him with my sword and I hear him howl in pain.

I dodge as he tries to swipe me with his hand. I watch as the Jacksons try to pick Grover up. "Fooooooooood" Grover moaned loudly. Bullman or you know what Beefcake is his name now turns toward the others. He charges toward them and I toss my sword into his side making it fall down. I watch as he gets up and charges at me.

I step backwards and I jump sideways. I get hit hard by the shockwave of the speed he was going. I go flying and land against the tree. I look around and my vision fades in and out. I stand up and dodge as Percy does. Beefcake goes into a panic as Percy lands on his head and tears a horn off. Percy gets thrown off and I catch him even though i'm hurt badly.

I land on my back and Percy gets up. He runs off and Beefcake charges him. Percy rolls sideways and stabs the horn in between Beefcake's rib cage. He dies in a shower of golden dust. I get up and retrieve my sword as it turns into a coin. I put it away and I help Percy with Grover as well as grabbing the briefcase. We head toward the farmhouse and Percy falls over halfway there.

I pick both of them up and walk toward the farmhouse with my injuries starting to hurt me. I feel my leg muscles start to burn along with my chest which has blood coming from cuts. I reach the farmhouse and I walk up the steps. I knock on the door and I wait as my vision starts failing again. I plant my feet into the patio so I don't fall down.

The door opens and I see a familiar bearded face along with a blond haired girl. "Come on in we need to treat you all" the familiar man said. I stumble into the house and I drop my friends on the floor softly and place the briefcase down before holding my sides. I hear about four sets of footsteps and I see my friends getting picked up. Someone helps me to my feet and lends me their shoulder. I finally fall unconscious due to blood loss.


	3. Chapter 2

**I become a camper**

I wake up in a green colored room and I sit up slowly. I see that my wounds have healed up and I am in new clothes. I stand up and exit the room. I walk outside to the patio and see Grover. "I didn't think you would be up so soon" Grover said. "Yeah i've always been fast at mending my wounds" I said with a smile. "Yeah but you shouldn't do much today just follow me" Grover said.

I follow him to a table with the bearded man and a pudgy pig man. "Well looks like your a tougher person then I gave you credit for kid" the pudgy man said. "Somehow I know i'm not going to like you but I will not get on your bad side you seem to be something nonhuman" I said. "Your student is pretty darn perceptive I give him points on that and i'm not going to like you either" he said.

"Sit down Will and we can talk" the bearded man said. I sit down across from Grover and I turn to my former teacher. "You have always been perceptive Will but that can be a danger to you" Mr. Brunner said. "I know that teach and that's why I don't prod into people's past unless they are the one that's telling me" I said. "I like your student even more a person who knows what should be done and what should not be done" the pudgy man said.

I see him form a glass of red wine out of thin air. "Mr. D your prohibited from that kind of drink" Brunner said. I hear Mr. D grumble and a diet coke takes the wine's place. "D oh no you know after fighting beefcake that night I now know why I don't like you i'm not even gonna question it" I said. "That's not the normal reaction when learning that greek mythology is real" Grover said.

"Grover you are a satyr aren't you I saw your legs and hooves also I got thrashed by **The half man half bull** **creature** so yeah i'm not going to be naïve about this stuff" I said. "You know not to say the name that's good" Brunner said. "Yeah I remember your classes teach" I said. "I'm glad that you do after all when Grover said he found one demigod then he sensed another demigod that somehow has masked his smell by himself I had to come there" Brunner said.

"Your name isn't Brunner is it since you said demigod is it possible your Chiron trainer of demigods" I asked. Grover falls out of his chair and the other two looks at me with a smile. "Well Chiron your student is more intelligent then I gave him credit for" Mr. D said. "Yes is he even though he never seemed to pay attention in his classes but he always got As in all of his classes" Chiron said.

"So he's a intelligent lazy demigod figures" Mr. D said. "Yes he is Mr. D but he is only lazy when something doesn't catch his attention" Chiron said. Grover pulls himself back into his seat. "Sounds a bit like something I would do but I would have ditch class and played Pac-man" Mr. D said. "Your body is still fatigued Will so i'll show you around as Grover heads over to cabin 11 to get things arranged for you" Chiron said raising out of his chair to reveal his entire body.

Grover heads off to the cabins and I get up. I follow Chiron through the camp and find that this is my kind of camp. We arrive at the arena and I see a fight going as a demonstration. I pull out the coin and look at the images on each side. One side has a sword, a spear, a axe and a bow and arrow. The other side has claws and bastard sword.

"By the way I took a look inside your briefcase Will and I was surprised to see all that money of the mortals and the drachmas" Chiron said. I sigh and say "Let's continue walking and i'll explain the reason why I have all of that money". Chiron nods his head and we walk through the camp. I slip the coin back in my pocket. I explain the reason of why I have the money and the way I have been living for the last seven years of my life.

"I'm surprised that you have fought so many monsters and we have never picked you up" Chiron said. "I have learned to mask my scent that the monsters use to track me by using the mist around me without manipulating it to the point of any supernatural being become suspicious of me" I said. "So that's why Grover could tell there was another demigod around but couldn't figure out who" Chiron said.

"Yes Chiron I even fooled Mrs. Dodds and to be honest I thought she would see through the mist and see who I truly was since I sort of killed her sisters a few years back and also I killed M's sisters two years ago so I sort of have two eldest sisters of two different monsters that want my head" I said. "Wait you killed Mrs. Dodds's sisters along with the gorgon's sisters" Chiron asked stopping.

I stop and look at Chiron. "Yeah I did Chiron and now the eldest sisters of both of those trios want to kill me" I said. Chiron sighs and says "You must have some bad luck to have those two after you". "No need to remind me about my luck" I said. Chiron places a hand on my shoulder and I look at his face. "You should stay here at the camp for a few years and train up" Chiron said.

"Thanks Chiron but I think its me teaching the others a few things" I said with a grin. "That is not surprising since you do have the eyes of a experienced fighter" Chiron said. We walk down to the cabins and he shows me each one telling me which one represents which. "Cabins one two three and eight have no one in them I can tell from the air around each cabin" I said.

Chiron looks at me and says "Yes they don't have anyone in them can you guess who they belong to". "I already know who they belong to one belongs to Zeus two belongs to Hera three belongs to Poseidon and eight belongs to Artemis" I said. "You are a very intelligent person for someone that doesn't have the looks of the children of Athena" a voice similar to Nancy Bobofit said.

I look over to the Ares cabin and see five huge kids around my age to fifteen. "I have learned much during the past seven years that goes for physical and metal training something you would have a hard time in" I said. Chiron smiles and walks off toward the big house. I hear the girl charge at me and I backflip over her charge. I land on my feet and bring her down by hitting points in her body that disables limbs.

She falls to the ground face first in five seconds after me landing on my feet. I look toward the rest of the kids and see them charge at me. I smile and take a stance to take them on with. I watch as they come at me one by one. I run at two of them and grab them by the throats. I toss them into the other two sending all four of them fifty feet of tumbling and getting hurt by each other.

I watch as the first kid that I disabled get up and the others rally behind her. "Looks like we can't take you lightly punk well then we will attack you at the same time" she said. I pull back my right fist as they charge me. I summon energy around me to my fist and slam it into the kid leading the charge. She flies backward taking the other four with her as they fly about a third of a football field.

I break my stance and dust myself off. I realize that the fight had gotten a crowd. "Did he just take out the five strongest fighters in the Ares cabin without breaking a sweat" a voice said. I look around and see the campers looking at me. I see Grover in the crowd with a blond girl my age and a man with salt and pepper hair. The man walks toward me and grins.

"So your the new camper waiting for your godly parent to claim you" he asked. I nod my head and he puts his arm around my shoulders. He leads me to a cabin that is like a traditional cabin with the symbol of Hermes. He leads me to a corner and I sit down. He sits down beside me and says "My name is Luke and yours". "My name is Will Smith nice to meet you Luke" I said shaking his hand.

"Agreed now about that fight with the Ares cabin how did you take them out so easily" Luke asked. "You seem to have run across the country yourself but from the looks of it you had help to get here" I said. Luke's face turns to one of shock. "I learned how to kick some butt during the last seven years of my life and those Ares kids acted just like some monsters that I fought when I blinded their one eye" I said.

"Cyclops' the wild kind wow those usual take a entire group of demigods to take out" Luke said. "Or just a very smart and devious plan to lure them into a swamp and then trip them into the muck which has some celestial bronze shards in it" I said. "I think your going to get along here with most of everyone" Luke said. "Yeah this has been my destination for the past seven years" I said.

Luke looks at me and says "you must have had someone to help you along the way". "My mom she was among the few mortals that can see through the mist" I said. "Same here but my mom is still alive I ran away along with my two companions" Luke said. "Percy's mom has the same ability as our mothers this can't be a coincidence" I said.

"Percy you mean the other boy that was brought in" Luke asked. "Yeah that's him and to be honest we look like twins but I have longer hair then him and my body is muscular yet slim for my age" I said. "I'll make sure to take in account of that info" Luke said. "Yeah me and Percy have been together since the beginning of the school year so I have known where he has been most definitely during winter break" I said.

"What about the winter break are you talking about" Luke asked. "During the entire break he was at my house which is near the empire state building so I have been wondering what has been going on with the weather since the break I can feel the sea fighting back against the sky like one of the brothers is accusing the other" I said. Luke sighs before telling me that something upset the man in charge and we continued to chat.


End file.
